The present invention concerns 2-substitued aminohydroxypropoxy-3-cyanopyridines which have anti-hypertensive activity of rapid onset and extended duration and are .beta.-adrenergic blocking agents.
Hypertension in man and other animals can be treated with various chemical agents. One such class of agents is that known as the .beta.-adrenergic blocking agents or .beta.-blockers. While this class of agents can have anti-hypertensive activity, the onset of this activity is generally gradual. The structure and activity of .beta.-blockers is generally discussed in "Clinical Pharmacology and Therapeutics" 10, 252,306 (1969). Cyano substituted carbocyclic and heterocyclic aryl .beta.-adrenergic blocking agents are disclosed in Belgian Pat. No. 707,050 and Netherlands Pat. No. 69.07700. Cyano substituted heteroaryl .beta.-adrenergic blocking agents are also disclosed in German Pat. No. 2,406,930.
Another class of anti-hypertensive agents are the vasodilators. Vasodilators, however, normally cause undesirable tachychardia.
Novel 2-(3-C.sub.3 -C.sub.4 -branchedalkylamino-2-hydroxypropoxy)-3-cyanopyridines have been discovered. These compounds are vasodilators having antihypertensive activity of rapid onset and extended duration and a reduced tendency to cause undesirable tachychardia - and they are .beta.-adrenergic blocking agents.